


so you can sharpen your knife

by hereforthebees



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Overstimulation, Riding, Slight degradation kink, Spanking, Teasing, Top Nanjo Kojiro | Joe, kind of, matchablossom are in love thank you, slight praise kink, slight subspace, yes those two tags can coexist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthebees/pseuds/hereforthebees
Summary: Kojiro thinks Kaoru would look pretty using that mouth to beg for his cock. Even just a single ‘please’ would suffice.A smirk spread quickly across Kojiro's face as he committed himself to getting Kaoru to beg for it next time they fucked.Or at least ask nicely for it.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 27
Kudos: 602





	so you can sharpen your knife

**Author's Note:**

> This is smutty smutty self indulgent porn lads. I just want Cherry to get fucked so good, it's what he deserves.  
> I wrote this in a haze and it is not beta read! This is also my first published work so everyone please be nice to me it's the law thank you.

Kaoru was stubborn. So much that he was proud of it. It had taken years for him to relinquish enough of his pride and let Kojiro push him up against the wall and kiss him, tongue playing with his piercing. It had taken less time for Kaoru to let Kojiro push him down against the bed and fuck him until they were both panting, sun peeking through the blinds. 

Over the years Kaoru had relinquished more and more of his pride to Kojiro, but he was never able to fully give up and let himself openly show how much he enjoyed what they did. It wasn’t a secret, necessarily. Kojiro just had to learn how to read inbetween the lines, it was as if Kaoru had his own language of what he deemed ‘appropriate’ responses, and almost never deviated out of it. 

Kojiro also noticed there was a limit to what he could get away with before Kaoru’s pride kicked in. He could grind up against him and whisper the filthiest things into Kaoru’s ear but the second he did it looking into Kaoru’s eyes he found himself kicked out of the bed, the other man fast asleep. 

Kaoru was quite touchy like that. He was like a cat, he wanted attention until he didn’t and bit the hand petting him. But like a child wanting to see how much they could tease the cat before they got bit, Kojiro kept testing his luck. 

Today he had been able to get away with quite a lot, Kaoru had been quite acquiescing, offering only meager protests to Kojiro’s usual antics. He wanted to push the limits even further, but he was honestly having a good time and didn’t want to screw up and end up with nothing. 

He noticed the way Kaoru’s thighs started to shake slightly with every downward stroke. But Kojiro didn’t mention it, because he knows the stubborn suffocating pride radiating off of the other man would rear its ugly head if he did. For that same reason, he didn’t mention the way Kaoru's hips started to jut up to meet Kojiro’s thrusts. Kaoru would show his eagerness though his body but never say it out loud, and having it pointed out would be just about the same thing. So Kojiro didn’t mention it. He knew Kaoru would never stoop so low as to beg for it… 

But it would be nice, and Kojiro would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about it. Or dreamt about it. Or furiously jerked off about it. 

A particularly hard thrust and a moan fell from Kaoru’s lips, no doubt accidental, judging by the way he bit his lip immediately afterwards, a futile attempt to stay quiet. 

Hmmm, that’s no fun.

Kojiro thinks Kaoru would look pretty using that mouth to beg for his cock. Even just a single ‘please’ would suffice. 

A smirk spread quickly across Kojiro's face as he committed himself to getting Kaoru to beg for it next time they fucked.

Or at least ask nicely for it. 

_________________________

Kaoru, currently blissfully unaware of the nefarious plot inside Kojiros head, had his eyes shut and cheek pressed against the pillow. His hair had long since fallen out of its restraints and now laid unbound, splaying out across his shoulders and the sheets, sticking to his skin lightly as he started to sweat. Currently using all his willpower to keep his traitorous mouth sealed shut, refusing to let the slightest whimper out, he almost didn’t notice the way Kojiro’s thrusts had started to slow. His eyebrows furrowed slightly as he coalesced to opening his eyes to scowl at the larger man. 

He was greeted with a shit eating grin. 

In one fluid motion Kojiro slammed all the way into Kaoru, lifting his hips off the bed ever so slightly in the process, and then stopped. He didn’t pull back out, just stayed fully sheathed, occasionally rolling his hips in little circles. 

Kaoru’s eyebrows knitted more in confusion and frustration. Usually the gorilla would just slam into him until they both came in a heaping mess of sweat and cum. He swallowed a few times, and when he was sure he voice wouldn’t betray him he eeked out a meager, “...oi,” using his heel to lightly push at Kojiro’s stagnant hips. 

“Oh? You want something?” came the response, eyebrows hitching up, questioning. 

This motherfucker- 

As if he thinks he can get Kaoru to ask for it that easily. He’s almost offended. 

He barely dignifies a response to the brute, just huffing and wrapping his legs tighter against the other’s waist, hips attempting to thrust up.

“Hmmmm? If you want something you’re gonna have to use your words,” but he did acquiesce to resuming his previous thrusts, though much more languid and deep than before.  
Another huff comes from below. “Do what you want, you don’t think I can take it?” 

Ah, his special way of asking for it without having to admit to wanting it. It was effective, but unbeknownst to him, tonight Kojiro had an agenda. Instead of giving it to him hard and fast and messy like he knows Kaoru likes, he put a hand on each of Kaoru’s thighs and pushed them up until they rested on his chest. 

“You-!” the man exclaimed. His legs were fully pressed up against his torso, held there solely by the brute strength of the other man. 

Kaoru was utterly scandalized. In this position he could clearly see his abused hole, with Kojiro’s dick slowly grinding in and out. He threw his head back into the pillow and glared as hard as he could up at the man with the unbothered expression. 

“Problem?” he asked. He knew Kaoru wouldn’t outwardly oppose, and as if to prove this point he slightly adjusted his hips in order to provide pressure on his prostate with each thrust.  
Kaoru’s body shook with the slow, deep thrusts, rubbing up against his deepest spots but not hard enough to be satisfying in the way he had become accustomed. Each push of Kojiro’s hips added to the pleasure concentrating in his lower abdomen, building and building but not enough to make him lose control and be able to let go.  
God he wanted to let go—needed to let go. 

A whimper came from Kaoru’s throat. Unintentional, and almost too quiet to hear, but it didn’t escape Kojiro’s notice. The brute’s smirk just deepened and he continued his lazy thrusts, changing the grip on Kaoru’s thigh so he was able to pin them down with one arm while his other hand went to twist at a nipple. 

“Ah~!” a cry ripped from Kaoru as he felt his face heat up impossibly more. “You, you beast! Just get on with it!” He countered, voice dripping with arousal but almost frantic in its need.  
“No.” the simple reply, accented by another twist at the hard peak being abused between Kojiro’s fingers. 

Kaoru thrashed his head around, the pleasure that had been building in his gut was slowly turning to discomfort, the need for more becoming overwhelming. He felt trapped, held down with one arm, physically unable to move, mentally unable to ask for more. 

But his pride was quickly being deteriorated by the slow calculating thrusts and the dangerous attention paid to his nipples, now switched to abuse the other peak. 

Another whimper slipped past his lips, louder and bordering on a full on whine. His arm came to cover his eyes as more and more small, high pitched noises made their way out of Kaoru’s mouth without his permission. 

He needed it. 

God he needed it. 

He could feel his composure slipping, mouth now open in quiet pants. His face was no doubt bright red, as the languid waves of pleasure became more and more deafening until he just couldn’t take it.

He groaned loudly, planting his hands firmly in the sheets and using all his remaining core strength to grind upwards onto Kojiro’s cock, but to no avail. The strength and weight of the behemoth above him crushed any hope of being able to chase his own pleasure. 

He was gonna break. Kaoru’s mind panicked—he was gonna break, but he resolved to hold out. Maybe he could hold on long enough that the beast came, or just gave up. He rationalized with all his remaining mental energy, his resolve solidifying. But before he could fully commit to holding out, he felt the weight above him press down, mouth by his ear that lowly whispered,  
“You look so good spread out on my cock. Such a good little slut.”

He broke. 

Kaoru thrashed around under the weight of Kojiro’s body and almost screamed out, “God, fuck! Just do it, just fuck me, please!” his voice hoarse and breaking at the end. 

He felt the arm pinning down his legs disappear, thighs slipping open wide, muscles unable to keep them together. Kaoru’s hips were lifted up, entire body slack, as the strong hips above him now began to fuck into him with abandon, body supported only by Kojiro’s strong arms. Kaoru was unable to do anything except lay there and take it, listening to the horrifically lewd sounds of Kojiro’s balls slapping against his ass with every thrust. The sounds became increasingly messy with every thrust, turning into squelches. Kaoru was unable to even voice his displeasure from the obscene sounds, only able to make tiny fucked out little noises. 

“Good boy,” he heard Kojiro rumble from above him. In response, a whine so pornographic was pulled from his body that he almost didn’t recognize it as his own. Kojiro was fucking him with deadly accuracy, each thrust hitting his prostate exactly as hard and deep as Kaoru likes it—needs it. 

“...fuck,” came a voice so weak it was almost inaudible. Kaoru had never been this fucked out before, he was barely able to keep control of his conscious, head floaty and eyes unfocused.  
He was being manhandled. Used as nothing else but a cocksleeve, and he was mortified to find out he was into it. 

Like, really into it. 

Fuck, he had even asked for it. 

The pleasure that had been building and plateauing in Kaoru’s core for what felt like hours was now overflowing. He couldn’t stop the noises that passed his lips anymore, reduced to a moaning, whining slut who asked to be fucked into the sheets so hard he started to black out. The thought ripped a long moan from Kaoru’s throat. 

“You wanna come?” came the voice from above. He took some solace in noticing it was also hoarse and dripping with want. 

“...yes,” it was quiet at first, but after the slight pause in Kojiro’s hips, threatening to stop as he had earlier, a much louder “Yes~!” came out of his mouth, voice breaking.  
Kojiro’s hips resumed their previous vigor, arms hoisting Kaoru’s hips up even higher, back arched in a sweet slope, resulting in being able to pound that extra half inch into Kaoru’s tight body. 

“Then come.”

Kaoru’s vision blacked out for more than just a couple seconds as he came untouched. His body froze, and then completely crumpled in on itself. Body tightening and releasing more times than he could care to count. 

He couldn’t even cry out- voice too fucked out to work properly- the only sound that came out was a hoarse shout that was cut off shortly after it’s start.  
Shudders racked through his body as he felt his release coat his abdomen. His body shook at full force. Anyone less beefed up than Kojiro would not have been able to keep his body still as he thrashed around in the sheets.

Kojiro fucked him through it, his thrusts deep and not slowing down, even as the pleasure drifted into discomfort as overstimulation started to set in. He only slowed down once the sounds Kaoru were making shifted into those of actual pain. But he didn’t pull out. 

After a minute—or an hour, Kaoru might have lost track of himself there—Kaoru’s presence of mind returned, and he immediately noticed the hard dick still fully sheathed within him.  
“Did you not…” he stopped himself, the answer obvious. 

A smirk worked its way onto Kojiro’s face, and dread filled Kaoru’s mind. This is how we’re playing it today, huh?

“Oh, I’m not gonna let you off that easy.” 

“… the fuck do you mean by that?”

Suddenly, Kaoru’s body was lifted up, back pressed fully to Kojiro’s chest as he situated himself into a sitting position and then twisted Kaoru around to face him.

He regretted asking.

The whole movement was so smooth, Kojiro had even been able to manage to keep his dick inside Kaoru the entire time. Kaoru was utterly affronted by the action, attempting to push his body off and then convince Kojiro to go jerk off in the shower or something.

But the strength in his thighs gave out, and he found himself seated fully on Kojiro’s dick. He felt full in a way he never had before, stuffed to the brim he felt heavy with it. He squirmed slightly, trying to adjust to the massive object completely inside of him, still sensitive from his orgasm. After a second of adjustment, Kaoru tried again to raise himself up, and found that he had no strength left in his lower body. Frustrated, he let out a small grunt and fell slightly forward, catching himself with his hands on Kojiro’s chest.

“What’s wrong Kaoru? No strength left already? We’ve barely started,” Kojiro purred, sliding a hand up Kaoru’s thigh, earning him a halfhearted hit to the chest.  
“Shut up you beast, you know damn well this is your fault,” Kaoru’s voice came out much headier than he would have preferred, he really was too fucked out already. Damn. He lowered his head to rest on Kojiro’s shoulder, shoulders slumping just a little bit, showing his exhaustion.

“Ah, I guess you’re right, my bad.” the apology belittled by the overly smug tone, “Guess I’ll have to take responsibility.”

Kaoru felt hands come up grab at his body, both taking a firm hold on each of his ass cheeks, hands large enough to be able to cup almost all of the soft halves. He barely had time to furl his eyebrows and look up before he felt himself being lifted up off Kojiro’s lap effortlessly. A sharp “Ah!” left his mouth, a mix of genuine surprise and overstimulation, before he was quickly brought back down to be reunited with Kojiro’s lap. 

He was too shocked to be able to protest the manhandling, only able to attempt to adjust to the rhythm Kojiro was fucking him to, his spent dick jerking in reaction.  
“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Kojiro groaned, “So hot and wet, seated nicely on my dick” he pulled Kaoru back down fully, grinding his hips up in a small circle briefly before resuming to use Kaoru to fuck his dick.

“You-! Shameless brute!” Kaoru weakly countered, but felt his cock twitch in response to the man's filthy words, already half hard again.

He didn’t have the capacity, physically or mentally, to protest the savage treatment more than just a shallow insult. Even more horrifying was that found he didn’t want to, the strong hands splitting him open on Kojiro’s dick were almost grounding, and it was a headrush to think about how effortlessly he was being maneuvered. Kaoru wasn’t a small man, he had a decent amount of muscle, so to be handled as if he were nothing made his blood rush from his head straight down to his dick. It made him lightheaded.

Kojiro increased the speed at which he was fucking up into Kaoru, and added an upwards grind with every fall of Kaoru’s hips. The new sensation added pressure to Kaoru’s prostate with each thrust, and he couldn’t help but moan and tighten his muscles, feeling a thick bead of precome slide down his abandoned dick, somehow fully hard.

“Fuck yes, that’s so good Kaoru,” the low needy tone of Kojiro’s voice added to the thick feeling, “So hungry for my cock, you take it so well, baby.”

Kaoru wanted to cringe at the pet name, but it was overshadowed by the frankly obscene way Kojiro was talking. Unfortunately, it went straight to his dick, letting out a small whine, but he refused to share his enthusiasm for such talk. If he did it would never end, and Kaoru would cease to exist.

“Don’t say things like that, you—!” another moan ripped from Kaoru’s throat on a particularly hard thrust, “You can’t say that!” he managed to weakly defend his dignity. 

“Hmmm? Why not?” the smug tone returned two-fold, “It’s only true. You look so pretty sitting on my cock, your tight little hole takes me so well.” As if to prove his point Kaoru felt the hands previously cupping his ass shift to pull at the division of his cheeks, spreading them wide around Kojiro’s dick. 

“I—You—!” Kaoru’s voice cut off abruptly as he felt a finger tease at his abused hole, not pushing in but keeping its presence known.

“Mmm, I bet you could take it,” the finger traced along Kaoru’s rim, “So hungry for more I bet it would slip right in.”

Kaoru let his head fall forwards to rest on Kojiro’s shoulder once again, mind getting heavier at the threat of the thick finger lingering against his hole. A pathetic whine left his throat.  
Fuck, he would be able to take it. Another rush of precome slid down his cock, leaving the sensitive head wet and slippery, only adding to the torrent of pleasure he was feeling. With every thrust it would slap against his own stomach, sliding in the mix of his previous orgasm and his current precome. Not enough stimulation to be satisfying, but enough to keep him on edge.  
Just as Kaoru was beginning to wrap his mind around the possibility of being stretched impossibly wider, the pressure from the finger left, and a displeased whine left his throat without permission.

A low chuckle rumbled from below him, “See,” Kojiro’s voice sounded way too pleased, “Hungry.” Kaoru couldn’t argue that.

Kaoru turned his head to rest his cheek on Kojiro’s shoulder, attempting to look up at the man all the while still being manhandled into riding his dick. Kojiro wasn’t paying his face any attention, instead his gaze was focused on Kaoru’s steadily leaking dick, still slapping against his torso with each thrust. A small smirk was planted on Kojiro’s lips. His gaze turned to meet Kaoru’s.

“You like this.” It wasn’t a question. “You like being treated like my little cocksleeve, just a hole for me to use.” Kaoru felt his face redden, eyes widen, and buried his head in Kojiro’s neck again.

“Shut up, beast,” came the meek reply. Another chuckle rumbled from the other man as he adjusted his grip and started using him even faster. At this point he was basically bouncing Kaoru on his dick.

Kaoru breathed out harshly, he was clearly just being used by Kojiro in order to chase his own pleasure, but the brute still had deadly accuracy, hitting his prostate nearly every time. The building pleasure grew in his abdomen, feeling his second climax quickly approaching. 

Fuck, he was gonna come untouched again from being used as a fuck toy. The thought made Kaoru’s mind go hazy. The way Kojiro was able to lift him so effortlessly made him feel so small. It was intoxicating.

God, he felt “So full,” the words slipped out of his brain against his will, a hand coming up to weakly palm at his abdomen, convinced he would be able to feel the thick cock moving within him through the skin. If he concentrated hard enough he swore he could feel the head of Kojiro’s cock poking slightly through his abs.  
It was stupidly hot.

More and more noises were coming from his mouth, until soon he was slumped against Kojiro, unable to do anything except make tiny fucked out little noises, hands desperately grabbing at Kojiro’s sides for some sense of stability.

“Yeah fuck that’s so good, baby. Such a good little whore, made to take my dick.” Kojiro’s wanton voice barely made it into Kaoru’s conscious mind. If he didn’t come soon he was going to black out. 

Fuck it, he might black out when he comes, his mind was so fuzzy.

Kaoru felt one of the hands groping at his ass leave, but before he could question why, it returned with a hard slap.

Holy shit.

The spank made Kaoru’s abused muscles clench desperately, the sting of the slap mixing with the compounded pleasure of tightening around Kojiro’s thick cock. A whine left his mouth, so loud he managed to hear it, even over the ringing of his ears. His head felt like it was floating, voice breaking as another slap was delivered to his reddening cheek. 

“Ahh~! Koji~” whimpered out of Kaoru, “Pleasee~”, voice pleading and breaking. He was so close to coming again all it would take was a hand on his weeping dick and he’d be brought over the edge. 

But Kojiro had other plans.

With one more slap on Kaoru’s cheek, he was lifted up completely off Kojiro’s dick, whimpering at the loss. He was twisted around and fell forward onto the bed, barely able to catch himself on his elbows before face-planting into the sheets.

“Wha—” he was cut off by Kojiro’s dick entering him again, and Kaoru groaned, filled to the brim again. His head fell to rest against the sheets, shoulders slumping as his back arched in a pleasant slope, hips being held aloft by massive hands. 

He steeled himself into being fucked into the bed, Kojiro had always liked to get a little rougher in this position. The thought of things getting rougher made his dick leak again, no doubt dripping down onto the sheets, making a complete mess. 

However, instead of starting to thrust, Kojiro just landed another hard slap on Kaoru’s right ass cheek, hand lingering on the soft flesh after the impact, thumb rubbing against the abused skin. It was almost a sweet action. 

Or it would have been.

Another slap came down, this one harder than the last one. A shocked yelp left Kaoru as he shifted his hips away at the contact, but the soft rubbing that came after had him shifting back into Kojiro’s grip. 

More and more hits came down onto Kaoru’s ass, alternating sides. The harsh sting of the spank doubled with the soft soothing touches after were driving Kaoru insane. Kojiro wasn’t even fucking him anymore, his dick stationary inside Kaoru’s twitching ass, making itself known but not doing anything to satisfy him. He was tearing him apart with just his hands. Kaoru was a steady stream of moans and squeals.

The spanking subsided after one final slap across his cheeks that resonated throughout the room. Those hands now took both cheeks and spread them apart, as they had earlier. But instead of a finger coming up to tease at his hole, this time his cheeks were just pulled apart and pushed back together. Kaoru felt his whole body heat up at the indecency of it.  
He was still sensitive from his previous release, and the sensation of having his hole played with like that sent shivers down his body. Kojiro had to have felt it, since he chucked and gave one last firm squeeze to Kaoru’s red cheeks. 

Kaoru felt Kojiro’s whole body lean down to lay flush against his own. Hot breath tickled his ear as Kojiro said, voice low, “You’ve been so good for me, do you think you deserve to come again?”  
Deserve?? The audacity of that gorilla. If Kaoru had any more capability left within him he would have slapped the man. But in his current state, body loose and weak, mind still hazy and reeling with the need to come again, all he could do was nod. 

“Hmmm,” a hand came up to push the hair out of Kaoru’s face, “But you’ve already come once, why should you get to do it again, hmm?”

A frustrated groan left Kaoru as he attempted to fuck himself back onto Kojiro’s dick. If Kojiro won’t do it he’ll just do it himself.

“Ahhh, that won’t do,” Kojiro’s hand halted the ministrations of Kaoru’s hips, “You’ve been so good, don’t ruin it now.” 

Kaoru whined wantonly. God he just needed to come. 

He grit his teeth and swallowed his pride, “…please.”

“Please what?”

Kaoru shook his head minutely, face fully in the sheets. He couldn't actually say what he needed. He’s already done quite enough tonight. Why can't Kojiro just let him have this one?  
The hand keeping the hair out of Kaoru’s face shifts to rake his fingers through his hair, stopping at the back of his head and pulling. 

“Ah~!” The muffled yelp came from the bed.

“Not gonna say it?” Kojiro lifted his chest off Kaoru’s back, “Fine, I’ll help you out.”

Kojiro was fully upright again, his hand not leaving its position buried in Kaoru’s hair. 

He finally started moving, going in fast and hard. Kaoru was a mess of moans, the feeling of that thick cock moving inside him again, hitting every sensitive spot with each thrust. It was so good, he felt so good, but it wasn't enough to come. He needed a hand on his dick before it fell off. He buried his head in the crook of his elbow in an attempt to stifle at least some of the embarrassing noises falling from his mouth and used his other hand to wrap around his dick, keening at the friction. Maybe if he was quiet enough Kojiro wouldn’t notice.

He did notice. Immediately.

Kojiro’s hand pulled hard and Kaoru was lifted up, supported only by the strong grip in his hair. Kojiro’s other hand wrenched around Kaoru’s wrist, pulling it off his dick, and twisted it behind his back. 

Fuck. Kojiro didn’t stop his thrusts, they only gained in intensity, making Kaoru’s dick leak with each one so much he practically had a stream of precome sliding down his shaft. The intensity of Kojiro’s thrusts was so intense it shook his body with each slap of his hips, and the strong hand in his hair was barely keeping him stable. Kaoru reached with his free hand to grab loosely at Kojiro’s hip. 

“You can come like this or you won’t come at all,” came the domineering voice from behind him, hand tightening its grip in Kaoru’s hair. He whimpered at the words and the sting on his scalp. Coming untouched once was possible, he already had, but twice? In a row? Kaoru was beginning to think the gorilla had lost his mind. 

But… 

The stimulation on his prostate from Kojiro’s thick cock, mixed with the painful pleasurable sensation of being held up only by his hair had him racing horrifyingly quickly towards another orgasm. 

“You... I can’t…” Kaoru managed to get out, even as his dick leaked more and more, the pleasure already building up in his gut.

“You can,” Kojiro’s voice was hot on his ear again as the hand in his hair wrenched him back. The slight change in angle made the thrusts hit even deeper against Kaoru’s insides, voicing drawn out moans nonstop. 

The ringing in his ears was back. He felt tears puddle in the corners of his eyes and he couldn’t tell if it was from pleasure or pain. His head hurt from the pull on his hair, his hips hurt from being fucked so hard for so long, and he felt like he was going to collapse. But it felt so good. 

Kaoru loved it. He loved being used and pulled at and fucked senseless until all he could do was whimper around Kojiro’s dick. No one else could do this to him. He doesn’t let anyone else do this to him, fuck him until he’s spouting nonsensical things, and pleading to come. 

Only Kojiro could do this to him.

“Fuck,” Kaoru breathed out, panicking from how close he was to coming again, but still unable to break over. He moaned over and over, unable to stop, the pitch wavering with each thrust. His vision was blurry with unshed tears, mind only able to think about the pounding in his ass and his overwhelming need to come. 

Voice breaking, mind heavy, Kaoru relented.

“Please Koji~, please let me come, pleaseee~” he sobbed, hot tears stained his cheek as Kojiro groaned and released his wrist, coming to wrap around Kaoru’s throbbing dick.  
It only took three or four strokes of Kojiro’s tight hand before Kaoru came with a shout. He completely fell limp, knees giving out. Kojiro pulled him up so his back was flush with him. He let go of his hair to hold his arm across Kaoru’s chest. 

Kaoru shook with the intensity of his release, stripes of cum landing on the sheets and some joining the mess already on his abdomen. His vision went black, and he couldn’t tell if he had just closed his eyes in an involuntary response to such an intense climax or if he had actually blacked out.

Kojiro fucked him through it, deep grinds and hard thrusts stirring his insides, milking every last drop out.

Kojiro switched his focus to his own pleasure, savouring in the way Kaoru spasmed around his dick. He buried his head in Kaoru’s shoulder and fucked into him with abandon. Speeding up and eventually stopping, leaving Kojiro sheathed fully inside as he released with a grunted out, “Fuck.” 

Kaoru’s eyes were tightly shut, tears still slipping out slowly. He was gently laid down on his side and felt Kojiro's weight collapse on top of him. Good, at least he was just as worn out from this as Kaoru was. That fact saved him a little bit of face.

After a moment of stillness, Kaoru felt the rapidly softening dick slide out of him, a small noise of discomfort leaving his lips as the weight lifted off of him and dipped onto the bed beside him.  
A hand brushed back the hair from Kaoru’s face, his mind still not quite back yet. He felt the pressure on the bed dip and leave, followed by footsteps and rustling, until eventually the pressure returned. 

A warm cloth cleaned up his defiled torso, slowly wiping off the evidence of his own release. 

Kaoru’s eyes opened into little slits as his brain began to work properly again, looking at the man cleaning him up. 

Kojiro met his eye, a slight flavor of worry coloring his face. In his fucked out state Kaoru managed a small smile, reassuring Kojiro he was fine. Kojiro smiled back lightly and moved Kaoru to a slightly less ruined section of the bed, finished with cleaning him up.

He left once again, probably to dispose of the ruined cloth. Kaoru waited patiently for the weight to return, and when he felt the bed dip next to him again he hummed contentedly.  
A strong arm wrapped around his torso and he felt a blanket placed on top of him. 

“You’re ridiculous,” he whispered, voice too worn out for anything more.

A slight chuckle rumbled in Kojiro’s chest that was pressed up to Kaoru’s back, “You love it,” he whispered back.

Kaoru scoffed, “You wish,” as he felt the clutches of sleep start to pull him under. Right before he drifted off he felt a gentle hand caress the nape of his neck, a thumb rubbing slow, gentle circles into his skin. 

He hasn’t slept better in weeks.


End file.
